As a vehicle panel structure provided to a vehicle, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-136275 describes a cabin that is applied with a vehicle panel structure made from carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) and provided with a corrugated core member between a flat plate shape cabin lower shell section and a flat plate shape cabin upper shell section.